Ai Là Triệu Phú (2008-2010 season)
This was the fourth season of Ai Là Triệu Phú. It is hosted by Lại Văn Sâm. New graphics were introduced in this season, along with a new lifeline, Ask Three of the Audience. Episodes * Episode 1 (May 20, 2008) * Episode 2 (May 27, 2008) * Episode 3 (June 3, 2008) * Episode 4 (June 10, 2008) * Episode 5 (June 17, 2008) * Episode 6 (June 24, 2008) * Episode 7 (July 1, 2008) * Episode 8 (July 8, 2008) * Episode 9 (July 15, 2008) * Episode 10 (July 22, 2008) * Episode 11 (July 29, 2008) * Episode 12 (August 5, 2008) * Episode 13 (August 12, 2008) * Episode 14 (August 19, 2008) * Episode 15 (August 26, 2008) * Episode 16 (September 2, 2008) * Episode 17 (September 9, 2008) Lê Văn Cơ (₫9,000,000) Nguyễn Lê Anh (₫80,000,000) * Episode 18 (September 16, 2008) * Episode 19 (September 23, 2008) * Episode 20 (September 30, 2008) Nguyễn Văn Yến (₫50,000,000) * Episode 21 (October 7, 2008) * Episode 22 (October 14, 2008) * Episode 23 (October 21, 2008) * Episode 24 (October 28, 2008) * Episode 25 (November 4, 2008) * Episode 26 (November 11, 2008) * Episode 27 (November 18, 2008) - Vietnamese Teacher’s Day Special Bùi Thị Hà Thanh and Đào Hồng Vũ (₫80,000,000) * Episode 28 (November 25, 2008) * Episode 29 (December 2, 2008) * Episode 30 (December 9, 2008) * Episode 31 (December 16, 2008) * Episode 32 (December 23, 2008) * Episode 33 (December 30, 2008) * Episode 34 (January 6, 2009) * Episode 35 (January 13, 2009) * Episode 36 (January 20, 2009) * Episode 37 (January 27, 2009) * Episode 38 (February 3, 2009) * Episode 39 (February 10, 2009) * Episode 40 (February 17, 2009) * Episode 41 (February 24, 2009) * Episode 42 (March 3, 2009) * Episode 43 (March 10, 2009) * Episode 44 (March 17, 2009) * Episode 45 (March 24, 2009) * Episode 46 (March 31, 2009) - VTV’s 39th Anniversary Special ? and ? (₫1,000,000) ? and ? (₫1,000,000) ? and ? (₫1,000,000) * Episode 47 (April 7, 2009) * Episode 48 (April 14, 2009) Hà Ngọc Duy (₫9,000,000) * Episode 49 (April 21, 2009) * Episode 50 (April 28, 2009) * Episode 51 (May 5, 2009) Hà Quang Minh (₫1,000,000) Nguyễn Ngọc Phương Thảo (₫1,000,000) Vũ Mạnh Hùng (?) * Episode 52 (May 12, 2009) * Episode 53 (May 19, 2009) * Episode 54 (May 26, 2009) * Episode 55 (June 2, 2009) - Children’s Day Special Phùng Thị Thành and ? (₫6,000,000 or ₫9,000,000) Nguyễn Văn Thố and Trần Khánh Hà (?) Nguyễn Xuân Bàng & Lâm Thu Uyên (minimum ₫15,000,000) * Episode 56 (June 9, 2009) * Episode 57 (June 16, 2009) * Episode 58 (June 23, 2009) * Episode 59 (June 30, 2009) * Unknown precise dates Two ₫1,000,000 winners Đặng Thị Thuỳ Mai (₫15,000,000 - lost on ₫35,000,000) - January-March 2009 Đào Quỳnh Anh (₫25,000,000) - 2009